The Last Game
by L'ange Dans L'enfer
Summary: After the Wildcats' final basketball game, Ryan and Chad get detention. Rated PG13 because I don't know what kids can handle these days. After HSM2. ChadxRyan


This is one of my more interesting fics. It was for a fic exchange on livejournal and the only prompt given was the line: "f it weren't for you and the school mascot, I wouldn't even be in detention." And for some reason I thought that writing a fic with no dialogue would be interesting, so here it is. Let me know what you think! It was fun (and somewhat challenging) trying to write a fic like this.

Disclaimer: I'm getting no money off of this, this is purely for enjoyment!

Enjoy and review!

* * *

While the administrators of East High did their best to appear nonpartisan, no one could deny the senior Wildcat basketball players one last game before they went on to bigger and better things. Thus, the rest of the student body gleefully missed their last two classes of the day to file into the red, white and gold covered gymnasium. The entire crowed blended into a cheering mass of school colours, making the entire room a chaotic blur. Although everyone expected the Evans twins to outshine the rest with their extravagant clothing, the duo still shocked their peers with their enthusiastic school spirit.

No one realized that both Ryan and Sharpay dressed in glitter, sequins and jewels in support of the jocks they crushed on. While Sharpay's on again off again relationship with Zeke Baylor fell from every wagging tongue, Ryan's crush on Chad Danforth remained in the dark. At least to those he hadn't told. It would be no surprise to any of his classmates that he "swung the other way," but he never officially declared it from the balcony of the lunchroom either. He simply let gossip fuel the truth and waited for the right guy to show himself. When he found himself staring at the curly-haired jock at every possible opportunity, he decided to take advantage of having a friend in the form of a reserved genius composer and find out if Chad and Taylor's failed relationship had anything to do with an as of yet unknown affinity for men.

Kelsi, with the help of Troy, Gabrielle and Taylor herself (since as cute as Jason was, he wasn't the sharpest tool), discovered Chad didn't oppose Ryan's rumoured but true lifestyle as much as they had assumed. Kelsi did not, however, divulge the secret he had drunkenly whispered to Taylor at an after-game party where someone thought spiking the punch would make a fun time had by all. He told her, in slurred tones and uncharacteristic giggles, about a very interesting make-out session with another guy at his cousin's birthday party last year. They hadn't actually been playing Seven Minutes in Heaven, but Chad was bored and the guy was hot, and none of the party guests had noticed their absence.

No, Kelsi thought some things needed to stay unsaid, it made watching Chad and Ryan pretend to not want each other even more interesting.

The buzzer sounded and the celebratory shouting shook the building down to its foundation. All 1500 students clamored to shake the hands of the legendary five set to leave their hallowed halls forever. Both Evans siblings hung back, one debating if this moment demanded a declaration of love as Hollywood would have it, the other unsure if a relationship could last the summer. In the end both decided to smile, congratulate their friends and wait to see what happens at Martha's party tonight.

As the crowd disappeared, Chad stayed behind, staring at the thing in his hands that had defined his past and future. How could a piece of rubber inflated with air hold so much importance to one's life? He didn't notice Ryan had stayed as well until the blonde stood in front of him, clearly waiting for an answer to the question he didn't hear. Chad wanted to comment on the blinding properties of his outfit and ask if he really did own a Bedazzler, but instead he requested he repeat the question. Ryan blushed and mumbled something about a good game, though Chad doubted he actually knew what had happened during the small scrimmage. Baseball talents did not translate into a general knowledge of sports. Chad had wondered why Ryan came to basketball games and track meets since their summer at Lava Springs, but never felt the time was right. No time like the present, isn't that what his mother always said?

So, he asked.

Ryan's eyes widened comically and he stuttered a bit. Making Chad bemusedly not he had never seen Ryan this nervous before. Suddenly, a giant wildcat in a red an white jersey sauntered past and a muffled voice of the student inside answered for him, declaring Ryan fancied him, leaving the pair stunned in a cloud of must and sweat.

Looking back, Chad couldn't remember who kissed who, but in a great rush and clash of lips they kissed and groped and clawed at each other, coming up for air only when absolutely necessary. Soon Ryan's shirt hung open and Chad's jersey lay in a puddle between their feet, and the empty gym filled with moans.

A startled shout broke them apart and they dazedly saw their principle staring at them with a look of shock border lining disgust. The two boys hastily clothed themselves as the older man stated PDA to such an extent warranted expulsion, but since they already had diplomas with their names printed on them, he settled for detention.

Thus the tow young men spent two hours of their freedom striking the set of Ryan and Sharpay's final high school performance. Neither said much as they removed screws, piled platforms and stored props, though both could not forget the turn of events in the gym. Chad realized Ryan probably reciprocated the feelings he had felt since the infamous baseball game and Ryan couldn't decide if he should wait a few more minutes before laying all his feelings on the line.

Finally the silence broke with a sharp cry as a sliver of wood embedded itself in Ryan's right thumb. Clearly the work gloves Ms. Darbus supplied them sucked. As Ryan clawed at the wound, he directed his frustration (both at the splinter and sexual) at Chad. He sourly muttered how if it weren't for you and the school mascot, I wouldn't even be in detention. Instead of retorting angrily, Chad merely pulled off his own gloves and took Ryan's injured hand and swiftly removed the splinter, keeping his intense gaze locked on the suddenly silent actor. They both moved toward each other, but before they could earn more detention, Ms. Darbus floated in, ready to dismiss the two.

She knew what she almost interrupted and what caused this punishment, and slyly said how much the admired the boys for their bravery, however warned thy must execute caution with their affections. Neither knew how to respond before she airily waved them away, wishing them luck with their future both in college and with each other.

A silent understanding passed between them as they walked into the empty parking lot. Chad suggested they go to the local park and spend some more time discussing what to do…and maybe continue what they started in the gym.

Ryan and Chad spent their summer together, coming out to friends and families, figuring out how to make a long-distance relationship work, fighting and making up. Chad helped Ryan move his things to New York and Ryan sent many a racy letter to Chad at University of Albuquerque. They didn't know if they would last the next four years, but for the moment they had happiness and that was enough for now.


End file.
